1247 Su
Recap for March 21, 2017 This took place from the start of summer 1247 to the start of spring 1248. Marion had completed researching the spell Marcus used to integrate his lost memories, so she could now restore the lost memories of Frank the dwarf whom we rescued from Coeris’ dungeon. With his memories restored he told us that he was hired by Puena (the Primi of Tremere) to clean her sanctum. He told us that because he was so short there were times she forgot he was there and he overheard her talking with the 6 other co-conspirators about the plans to overthrow the Order. He didn’t really understand too much about it so he really couldn’t give us too many details, but he did mention that the reason he was thrown in jail was because he started laughing when Puena started talking to Baba Yaga and became so scared that she pissed herself. He only caught a little of that conversation and it was Baba Yaga berating Puena that she wasn’t taking Baba’s witches seriously about keeping watch over Durenmar’s activities. He also mentioned that the Tremere are going to use a lot of some rock obtained from very far away that would explode and take down Magvillus because the rock and the explosion weren’t magical. When we asked him why she didn’t just have him killed he mentioned that when no one else was around Puenta would make him wear frilly dresses and she would call him her daughter. We spent the fall and winter of 1247 researching the rings, broach, and amulet that were in the chest that the HRE gave us after we informed him that the Tremere were going to double cross him and he had to flee Palermo. The amulet has Repell the Wooden Shafts spell, the broach had Trackless Step spell, a blue glass ring had Repel Rainwater spell, and a twisted bone ring had Calm the Animal spell with a group target. Also during these months Alessandro began working on a magic item that would detect if any form of scrying was being cast on the covenant. He finished it at end of winter 1247. It is a medium sized bell with an Intelligo Vim effect that would detect up to level 40 scrying spells with a Sun duration, Sunrise/Sunset trigger and Target structure (so it would tell if any form of scrying was affecting the main covenant building) and the bell would start to ring if it detected any scrying spell. So now we will know if someone is trying to scry inside our main building. Also, during the end of summer of 1247 Jean Bastien, (John’s companion) was introduced to Simeon and he performed (Jean is a tumbler) for “Cunt” Simeon (the Cunt is because Jean is French and has only a 1 in Italian so his pronunciation is a little off). This performance happened at the Queen’s Tree Inn in front of many people with Orlanduccius setting up the event. When Simeon was called ”Cunt” Simeon, Orlanduccius lost it and Simeon, realizing the prank, had Orlanduccius duel Jean (in a friendly manner) and cast a spell on Orlanduccius to make him hallucinate and lose the fight. He then had the unconscious Orlanduccius tied up naked on the roof of the Queen’s Tree with a circle of leaves around him to make him think that maybe the Fay were screwing with him. At the start of spring 1248 Six letters arrived via A Redcap that Lucca and Lorenzo knew to be a trustworthy one. All six letters were declarations of Wizards War on the Covenant of the Garden of Monsters. The six people were the co-conspirators that are working with the Primus of Tremere. About 30 minutes after we opened the letters the scrying bell went off and kept ringing for about 30 seconds and then stopped. We looked carefully at the letters and saw that a carefully cut line from the bottom of the letters was present so we believe these letters are arcane connections to other pieces. We haven’t decided whether to destroy the letters or try to use them for our purposes. A few hours after we got the letters a runner from Magvillus came to the covenant and told us a message from Galerius “I don’t know what sort of crazy Code breaking stunt you pulled to make 6 Magi simultaneously declare Wizards War on yourselves and all the Quesators in the Order, but I you need to fix it before the 30 days of grace are up!” We weren’t sure if that was an order to bow and grovel to get the 6 Magi to call off the Wizards war or if he was ordering us to kill the six before the 30 day grace period was up. We decided to wait until Silvanius came back to speak with Galerius.